


Give me Attention

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, M/M, Smut, TaoRis - Freeform, Top Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, kristao - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Sábado à noite depois da primeira semana de volta às aulas, todos saíram para aproveitar os dias calmos antes que as responsabilidades da faculdade começassem. Kris optou por ficar em casa e ler um novo livro. Tao, por outro lado, escolheu incomodá-lo com o barulho do jogo online, não o deixando passar do primeiro parágrafo apenas para conseguir a atenção que tanto queria.De uma pequena tranquilidade noturna a uma deliciosa transa depois de dias sem se tocarem.[TAORIS] [PWP]





	Give me Attention

**GIVE ME ATTENTION**

Kris suspirou.

Era sábado depois da primeira semana de aula. Tudo estava calmo e sem qualquer pressão ou agitação que o restante do ano teria devido as horas e horas de estudos, trabalhos acadêmicos e provas cansativas. Os outros moradores da casa, Luhan e Yixing, resolveram aproveitar isso e saíram para se divertir com os amigos. Entediado, Kris decidiu finalmente ler o livro que havia comprado há meses e que até então não tinha nem se quer tirado do plástico protetor, e poderia ter terminado o prólogo há vinte minutos se não fosse seu colega de quarto que insistia em jogar online sem fone de ouvidos, atrapalhando qualquer concentração que ele precisava para se entregar a leitura.

— Tao, abaixa essa merda ou saí daqui de uma vez — Exigiu, virando a página com a maior delicadeza que conseguia no momento para não descontar sua raiva no livro.

— Já está o mais baixo possível e a bateria tá carregando, não posso tirar da tomada agora — Retrucou despreocupado, não desviando uma só vez o olhar da tela do computador, quase nem mesmo piscando.

— Então vai jogar no console do Luhan — Kris poderia se levantar e ir para a sala de estar sem nenhum problema, mas era o mais velho entre os dois, então quem deveria se retirar era o outro. Ficaria no quarto lendo seu livro em paz.

— O desgraçado deixou na casa do Minseok — Mordeu o lábio inferior em concentração, apertando tantas vezes a tecla do notebook que seus dedos já começavam a doer — Certeza que ele fez isso só para eu não jogar mais.

— Então vai vadiar por aí! Eu tô quero ler meu livro em paz — reclamou, se levando da cadeira da escrivaninha para se sentar em sua cama, ficando mais confortável — Você não disse que queria sair? Então vai de uma vez.

De repente o silêncio se instalou. Pensando que o outro resolvera fazer o que lhe foi sugerido, Kris suspirou em satisfação e voltou a ler, não vendo quando o outro fechou o notebook e se aproximou da cama.

— Eu recusei o convite do Sehun porque queria passar um tempo com você, talvez ir ao shopping ou ao cinema. — Disse Tao parado frente ao mais velho — Ficamos semanas sem nos ver e esta semana só nos falamos de manhã e de noite. Mas agora você prefere ler este estúpido livro — continuou, formando um bico de chateação com os lábios, tentando mostrar seu melhor _aegyo_ para conseguir a atenção de Kris.

— Não estou a fim de sair. — Respondeu simplesmente, fingindo ignorar a carência do outro.

Na verdade, tinha pensado em chamar Tao para fazerem algo no final de semana. Por morarem em cidades diferentes, não se viram a maior parte das férias e estaria mentindo se falasse que não sentiu falta do mais novo — não que fosse admitir isso se não fosse perguntado, não era o tipo de homem que expõe tudo o que sente. Quando foi convidar, ouviu que ele iria sair com alguém. Então deixou isso de lado e decidiu ficar em casa mesmo. 

— Não precisamos sair daqui... — Tao pegou o livro das mãos de Kris, o jogou por cima do ombro, não se importando com o olhar de advertência que o mais velho lhe lançou, e apoiou-se na cama com um braço de cada lado do corpo do outro — Iria acabar levando você para uma cama de qualquer maneira — sussurrou arrastando as palavras próximo a orelha do homem a sua frente, mordendo em seguida o lóbulo, sentindo o piercing gelado entre seus dentes.

Kris virou levemente a cabeça para olhá-lo, vendo um sorriso lascivamente convidativo adornar entre os lábios do mais novo. Interessado, puxou Tao para um beijo, deslizando seus longos dedos entre os fios pretos da nuca, acariciando um ponto que sabia que o outro gostava.

Em pouco tempo o beijo foi aprofundado, tornando-se sedento, fazendo seus corpos se animarem e desejarem cada vez mais o contato entre si. Reagiam como se não se tocassem há anos. Isso era bom. Adoravam quando tinham essa excitação, essa ânsia pelo prazer. Tudo ficava melhor. Se fosse necessário ficar em abstinência por meses para sentirem isso, fariam com o maior contentamento — a sorte deles é que não precisavam esperar tudo isso.

— Se é assim... — Kris sussurrou mantendo seus os lábios próximos dos do mais novo — Por que não usa essa sua boca para me deixar no clima? — Qualquer um que olhasse para o mais velho pensaria que ele estava tão neutro quanto antes, mas o mais novo conseguia sentir a luxuria nele. Aprendeu a ler isso no amante.

Aceitando o pedido, Tao se ajoelhou aos pés de Kris, arrastando firmemente suas mãos por sobre as coxas deste ao mesmo tempo em que abria-lhe as pernas para se colocar entre elas. Quando as mãos chegaram próximas a virilha, rapidamente desabotoou a calça jeans preta e acariciou o pênis ainda coberto pela cueca azul-marinho, sentindo o membro começar a enrijecer com seus toques. Por fim, o liberou do aperto do tecido, não contendo em lamber os beiços em precipitação, causando um sorriso arrogante no mais velho.

Assim que sentiu os lábios do amante tocarem sua glande, Kris se apoio na cama, pendendo levemente a cabeça para trás ao ter o calor da boca de Tao o envolvendo. Entregando-se ao prazer, levou a mão a cabeça do amante, revezando entre carias e aperto firme. Em pouco tempo não conseguiu mais conter os suspiros de prazer, deixando que saíssem e logo se transformassem em gemidos quase imperceptível, mas que não foram passados despercebidos pelo mais novo, que encarava cada reação do outro enquanto se deliciava com o belo som que este produzia.

O melhor agradecimento que Tao poderia ouvir.

Determinado em sempre dar o melhor boquete da vida de Kris, Tao colocava o membro o mais fundo que conseguia em sua boca, o fazendo relar sua garganta, e depois retirava, massageando com sua língua durante o percurso, vez ou outra cutucando a parte interna de sua bochecha; tudo isso de forma lenta, quase como uma tortura. O mais velho amava isso. Sempre soltava um delicioso gemido e mordia os lábios em satisfação.

No começo da relação, isso incomodava Kris. Saber que o amante era tão experiente com este tipo de coisa a ponto de não ter reflexo de vômito o deixava enciumado e sempre tentava impedir que Tao fizesse isso, mesmo que adorasse. Com o tempo aprendeu a não ser importar mais, apenas aproveitando cada momento, afinal quem agora desfrutava de todas as técnicas que o mais novo tinha aprendido com seus antigos parceiros era ele e mais ninguém.

Pouco a pouco os quadris de Kris começaram a se mover inconscientemente, buscando por mais daquele maravilhoso prazer. Percebendo isso, puxou Tao bruscamente pelos cabelos, o fazendo largar seu pênis e se debruçar sobre si.

O rosto do mais novo estava corado e saliva escorria de sua boca, formando um fio que descia pelo queixo até chegar ao pescoço. Só essa cena já era uma tentação para Kris, e por isso se curvou e ficou cara a cara com Tao, sentindo a respiração quente de desse em seu rosto, mandando ondas de arrepio para seu corpo.

— Me prepara — sussurrou com a voz rouca pela excitação, apertando mais seus dedos entre os fios de cabelo do amante ao mesmo tempo que aproximava sua boca do queixo deste e lambia o fio de saliva escorrido por ali.

Tao se levantou e foi até sua mesinha de cabeceira, pegando um frasco de lubrificante escondido dentro da gaveta e a camisinha que havia comprado no dia anterior. Enquanto isso, Kris retirava suas calças e sua boxer, ficando apenas com a regata preta, e acomodava-se entre os confortáveis travesseiros. O mais novo também livrou-se de suas vestimentas, ficando unicamente com a cueca boxer vermelha.

Engatinhando sedutoramente, Tao se aproximou do amante e colocou-se entre suas pernas, deliciosamente friccionando suas ereções uma na outra. Kris o puxou para mais um beijo, enroscando suas línguas enquanto acariciava-lhe o tronco definido, sentindo a temperatura da pele amorenada ser transmitida para si.

Tao foi descendo seus lábios pelo queixo do amante até o pescoço, aspirando o aroma corporal que tanto amava e o excitava a ponto de sua ereção ficar dolorida, pedindo por alívio, e ali sugou a pele incrivelmente branca para deixar um chupão rosado. Kris não gostava que fossem deixadas marcas em si, mas como iria protestar quando os quadris do mais novo se moviam com a intenção de esfregar suas ereções e fazê-lo esquecer de tudo?

Tao continuou a descer, fazendo questão de olhar o mais velho com sua expressão mais sedutora, enquanto suas mãos adentravam a camisa de Kris para abordar os mamilos eretos, os estimulando. Ao chegar na virilha, pegou o tubo de lubrificante e melecou seus dedos, os posicionando em seguida na entrada anal do mais velho, acariciando a flor com a ponta do dedo médio, a sentindo abrir e fechar como se o chamasse para dentro. Sem aviso, penetrou-lhe dois dedos e levou sua boca ao pênis de Kris — que agora tinha os olhos fechados — para lamber-lhe o pré-gozo, enquanto abria e fechava com cuidado os dedos em movimento de tesoura.

Apesar de não terem feito nada por um bom tempo, o mais velho, assim como na primeira vez deles, não sentiu nada ao ter os dedos dentro de si. Esta era a única coisa que nunca o deixou irritado pelo amante ter experiência; Tao conhecer as melhores formas para deixá-lo confortável era algo que ele e sua bunda agradeciam. Amava o prazer do sexo anal e por isso preferia ser o passivo. Mas a dor era algo que queria evitar a qualquer custo.

Ao ter o terceiro dedo dentro de si, Kris ouviu um gemido vindo do amante e abriu os olhos, encontrando Tao se aliviando com a mão livre enquanto o encarava com o rosto completamente embargado em tentação. Exultante por causar este efeito no mais novo, lambeu os lábios em desejo.

— Quer enfiar em mim? — Indagou com um sorriso sádico, vendo o outro acenar em afirmação. Kris sentou-se na cama e indicou que Tao poderia retirar os dedos — Então deite-se — Mandou voltando a expressão neutra de sempre.

Trocando de lugar, Tao deitou-se de costa para o colchão com a cabeça apoiada nos travesseiros e Kris ficou entre as suas pernas, lentamente escorregando-lhe a cueca vermelha até que ela saísse por completo, a descartando depois no chão. O mais velho pegou a camisinha e a colocou no membro do amante antes de se colocar por cima deste, posicionando o pênis de Tao em sua entrada anal e o fazendo penetrá-lo devagar. E tão rápida quanto chegou, a expressão neutra de Kris modificou-se para uma careta.

— Desculpa... — pediu Tao sentando-se na cama e acariciando o rosto do amante, preocupado — Está doendo?

— Não... pelo menos não como na primeira vez — respondeu pausadamente, tentando respirar lentamente para que seu corpo relaxasse — É mais para um desconforto. Nada que eu não possa lidar — empurrou bruscamente o corpo de Tao de volta ao colchão.

Enquanto esperava que se acostumasse, Kris aproveitou para se deliciar com o corpo do amante. Alisou o busto, adorando ver o efeito de sua pele branca sobre a pele amorenada, e levou os dedos até os mamilos eretos, brincando e explorando-os, tentando ver se causava no mais novo a mesma reação que tinha ao ter os seus acariciados. Tao era fácil de ler, por isso saberia imediatamente se este estava gostando ou não, e aparentemente não estava causando nada nele.

— Não sente nada aqui? — Indagou, esfregando a ponta de seu dedo indicador no mamilo direito.

— Infelizmente não — Respondeu sem dar importância, focado unicamente no quão lindo era ter o mais velho montado em si e como era deliciosamente quente dentro dele.

— Isso é bem chato... — Curvou-se sobre Tao, aproximando sua boca do pescoço deste para dar-lhe leves mordidas ali, sentindo o corpo dele estremecer com isso.

— Sehun disse a mesma coisa — Comentou sem nenhuma intensão, levando suas mãos as coxas do amante. Irritado, Kris o mordeu o mais forte que podia, cortando-lhe a pele e o fazendo choramingar com isso.

Se fosse em qualquer outro momento, não se importaria com isso e talvez até mesmo perguntasse mais sobre o assunto como em qualquer outra conversa casual que eles tinham. Não era um homem muito ciumento. Só que agora os dois estavam num momento só deles, então não queria ouvir o nome do ex-amante de Tao quando era dentro dele que o mais novo estava. Seu lado possessivo não gostava disso.

— Mas não é como se você não conseguisse me causar nada! — Tao tentou se redimir antes que o mais velho fizesse algo ou, pior, deixasse de querer fazer algo — Ver você tentar me dar prazer é o suficiente para que eu sinta prazer — explicou sinceramente, envergonhado por dizer isso em voz alta e com os olhos lacrimejados pela dor, provocando uma risada nasal em Kris.

— Isso é bom, mas agora eu estou bem egoísta. Quero receber e não dar — retrucou, erguendo o tronco e voltando para a posição anterior — Bem... na verdade quero dar sim — lambeu o lábio superior em charme, fazendo o mais novo corar com a beleza e as palavras desavergonhadas do amante.

Kris apoiou-se sobre o outro e começou a se mover, subindo e descendo os quadris devagar, sentindo o pênis de Tao deslizar facilmente dentro de si. Ainda não tinha prazer, mas também não tinha vestígio de desconforto. Conforme foi aumentando a velocidade, sentiu o deleite começar a encher seu corpo, o obrigando a se movimentar de forma rítmica para buscar por mais e mais dele.

Diferente do mais velho que soltava gemidos baixos e suspirosos, Tao deixava sua voz sair, mostrando ao amante o quanto adorava tê-lo assim. Queria se aprofundar mais em Kris, fazê-lo perder o fôlego enquanto derretia em seus braços, mas sabia que o outro preferia estar no comando, e não poderia mentir sobre o fato de amar ser comandado por ele. Então iria deixar que ele tomasse isso.

De repente Kris soltou um delicioso gemido alto, jogando a cabeça para trás. Uma cena tão linda que deixou Tao mais tentando em realizar algo para que ele fizesse isso repetida vezes até gozar. Então moveu os quadris para cima, provocando a mesma reação no mais velho, que em seguida o olhou e, com o indicador, mandou que levantasse.

— Me fode... — Kris sussurrou-lhe com a voz rouca ao pé da orelha, abraçando o pescoço do mais novo em um pedido mudo para que este comandasse.

Obedecendo o irrefutável pedido, o mais novo deitou gentilmente o corpo do amante no colchão, ficando agora sobre ele. Kris ergueu as longas pernas e flexionou joelhos, deixando assim mais fácil a penetração. E então Tao começou a estocá-lo, primeiro devagar e depois mais rápido e forte, fazendo com que o mais velho levasse a mão a cabeceira para se segurar.

— Mais... — Kris gemeu a ordem.

Tao retirou seu membro quase por completo e depois entrou em uma estocada forte, fazendo o mais velho revirar os olhos em prazer.

— Aí... bem aí... — Kris disse, indicando o local de sua próstata. E assim Tao se empenhou em continuar acertando-lhe ali.

Ainda bem que não tinha mais ninguém em casa, porque todo o quarto foi dominado pelo som dos gemidos de ambos e das molas da cama rangendo conforme seus corpos se afundavam em si, provocando o som sem vergonha das peles se chocando. Seus corpos já estavam sobre uma febre deliciosa, mas ainda sim buscavam pelo calor um do outro, se beijando e se abraçando, dividindo as gotículas de suor. Kris perdia-se em Tao assim como Tao se perdia em Kris, esquecendo tudo e todos. Nada além daquele maravilhoso prazer carnal importava.

Percebendo que seu orgasmo estava próximo, Kris cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Tao e o puxou para um beijo ofegante e faminto. Nunca antes pensou que fosse gostar tanto de beijar como gostava de beijar o mais novo. Era como se suas bocas se encaixassem perfeitamente, que pertencessem uma a outra.

Levou suas mãos as nádegas de Tao, segurando-as firme, fazendo parecer que era ele a comandar os movimentos dos quadris do mais novo, o fazendo penetrar fundo em si e acertar o ponto certo. 

— Eu estou quase... — gemeu Tao de encontro ao rosto do mais velho.

— Eu também...

Kris chegou ao orgasmo primeiro. Seu corpo todo estremeceu com o prazer mental e físico, e, em consequência disso, suas paredes anais se estreitaram com a sensação do gozo a dominar-lhe, apertando mais o pênis de Tao e o fazendo gozar mais rápido, gemendo o nome do mais velho durante o ato.

O mais novo se retirou de dentro de Kris, jogou no lixo próximo da cama a camisinha cheia e deixou-se cair cansado sobre o mais velho, que permaneceu deitado e escancarado na cama com Tao sobre si, não reclamando disso.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, recuperando fôlego e aproveitando os vestígios de deleite que deixavam seus corpos. Quando voltaram ao normal, o mais velho empurrou o corpo de Tao e esticou o braço até o criado mudo, pegando um rolo de papel higiênico para limpar o esperma sobre sua barriga.

— Aonde você vai? — Tao questionou magoado ao ver Kris indo para a porta do quarto, o abandonando ali.

— Tomar banho de novo. Estou todo suado e com lubrificante na minha bunda — respondeu soando friamente — Por que não vem comigo? Você não tem medo de tomar banho sozinho à noite? — disse virando-se de costa para o mais novo.

Com um sorriso entre os lábios, Tao se levantou e o seguiu.


End file.
